


Queen's Duty

by Deadly_Comedy



Category: Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Grooming, Non-Sexual, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Short & Sweet, Stress Relief, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/pseuds/Deadly_Comedy
Summary: An exhausted King Nacho gets paid a visit by his doting girlfriend.
Relationships: King Nacho/Lady Catterly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Queen's Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaleEarwicker46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/gifts).



Any leader will tell you this: running a country is no walk in the park. King Nacho himself, being the ruler of his own kingdom for who knows how long, knew this all too well. Between the bureaucracy, keeping his guard in tip top shape, hearing what his people and advisors had to say and other administrative matters, it would leave even him deflated at the end of the day. Right now, the Anubis king laid facedown on the couch in his living room as he groaned to himself in exhaustion.

"Finally, it's over." He sighed, his voice muffled by the cushions. "I need a nap."

Letting out a deep exhale, the king tried to fall asleep and paid no mind to the sound of approaching sound of footsteps and the sudden smell of high-end perfume. What did get his attention though was a sudden mass laying itself on his back. Groaning to himself, his frustrations quickly melted away as a soft, magenta paw wrapped itself around his torso and another snaked around his neck. He knew exactly who that was.

"Catterly? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What? A girl can't comfort her man who's oh-so exhausted." She teased. "You deserve it, deary. Now, relax and I'll make the pain go away."

Taking off his royal headdress, the aristocratic feline exposed his chestnut hair before gently scratching the top of his head. This elicited a happy whine from him, which she always found adorable. Deciding to up the ante, Catterly ran her sandpaper-like tongue across his head and all the up to the tips of his ears, purring in delight as she did. This caused his tail to wag excitedly.

"Catterly, I-" Nacho tried to say.

"Ah-ah-ah, we're not done yet." Catterly giggled, before resuming her grooming.

All of Nacho's grievances seemed to melt away all seemed to be right with the world as Anubis king's tongue hung out of his mouth as he panted happily. He was then sent howling in ecstasy and his leg thumped like crazy when Catterly started to scratch his belly. After several more minutes of this treatment, the licking and scratching stopped. Nacho then flipped onto his back so his lover was now on his chest. Nacho held Catterly close as her tail wrapped around his leg.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much better." He replied, kissing her forehead. "Thank you, my queen."

"You're very welcome, my king." Catterly purred, rubbing her face against his.


End file.
